


Weeping Eyes Seek Feral Thighs

by isweartocoffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartocoffee/pseuds/isweartocoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka asks someone on a date, not for himself, and scores his own date with Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here is my gift fic for Nico (cyansealion on tumblr) they requested daitana or noyaku, so i did both >:3c  
> the title means absolutely zilch, as i am bad with titles so i asked my friend to title this. still deciding whether she is worse at titling things than i am.

"You'd be pretty cute with their libero," Ryuunosuke muses to his best friend, as they enjoy a generous portion of their respective water bottles.

"Huh?" came Noya's immediate reply. Apparently he had forgotten their either conversation, but in his defense, they hadn't touched that topic in nearly twenty minutes. "Oh, right! You think so?"

They both let their eyes wander over to Yaku, for different reasons. "Totally. He's like a mini Suga-san, and you've always loved Suga-san."

"Not like that though. But I gotta admit, he's cute."

Ryuunosuke snickered- Nishinoya thought _everybody_ was cute. "Want me to wingman for you?"

Scrubbing his head with the hem of his shirt, Noya scoffed. "You always wanna wingman. Can't you get your own date for once?"

"Shut up! I'm trying," Ryuunosuke muttered as he punched Noya in the arm. "Haven't found anyone interesting yet."

"I resent that! I'm interesting as fuck, we could be dating right now, Ryuu. Tell me why we aren't dating."

"Because," Ryuunosuke leveled, "your idea of a good first date is a monster truck rally, as much as I appreciate you as a person, I'm not about that life, son."

Noya rolled his eyes and gulped at his water bottle once more. "I changed my mind, you'd be a sucky boyfriend. But sure, go ahead and work your wingman magic."

With a huff of confident air, Ryuunosuke puffed out his chest and sauntered over to Nekoma's bench. When he and Noya were discussing potential dates, they started as jokes- Hinata with Ryuunosuke because of how obvious Hinata's crush was; Tsukishima with Noya because of the ridiculous height difference (earning him a headbutt); Ryuunosuke with Kageyama because they both make stupid faces; Noya with Kinoshita because Kinoshita wouldn't let Noya get away with half the shit he attempted. The topic grew more serious as they spoke- Noya wouldn't mind jumping Asahi's bones; Ryuunosuke admitted to finding Yamaguchi to be "pretty cute"; both of them agree Suga-san was far too beautiful for either to approach, much like Kiyoko-san.

Ryuunosuke offhandedly mentioned that Daichi-san seemed to be getting cozy with Nekoma's bedheaded captain, and Noya was quick to suggest there was sexual tension between the captains, to which Ryuunosuke had no reply. He figured Noya didn't notice his silence, because the topic shifted to potentials on Nekoma. The first choice Noya grabbed was Taketora, which Ryuunosuke didn't oppose, but certainly wasn't blushing over. The feisty first-year that kept blocking Hinata was probably a good fit for Noya, but the shorter boy jabbed Ryuunosuke in the stomach and complained that he was making fun of Noya's height again. So to alleviate him- after being called back onto the court to _actually practice_ , Ryuunosuke's eyes landed on the libero in red and white.

"Excuse me, Libero-san." Ryuunosuke bowed politely.

The smaller-yet-older boy blinked at being addressed, excusing himself from the conversation with Nekoma's captain. "My name is Yaku, please call me that. May I help you, um... Wing Spiker-kun?"

Ryuunosuke laughed loudly, but Libero-san didn't jump as a past experience had brought him to expect. "Tanaka! Call me Tanaka. And yes, you can help me." He sat down on the bench and tossed an arm over Yaku's shoulder. "You see, our own poor sweet libero. He's in such a fix. As in fixated on your ass; he's been talking about it for ten straight minutes."

Ryuunosuke could feel the boy beside him tensing up, and the small color of his face could be attributed to harsh gameplay, but it settled heavily on his cheeks and ears. A faint _Ryuu you prick, that's not-!_ from their own bench brought way more attention to the scene than necessary.

"So-" Ryuunosuke barreled on. "It'd be his highest honor if you'd consider taking the coolest guy you'll ever meet on a date in the near future."

Yaku kept his eyes on his teammates, lips in a tight line. 'If he can't handle this,' Ryuunosuke thought, 'he won't be able to handle any of Noya-san's antics.'

"You seem to be very confident in this, Tanaka-san."

"You bet! Noya-san's the shit!"

As if challenging those words, Noya screamed, "Daichi-san, Ryuu told me to tell you that your thighs are delicious and he wants to treat you to ice cream!"

Ryuunosuke dared not cough as everyone stared at him, arm still slung over Yaku and sweating a little more than he should be, but he felt like something was lodged in his throat. This was his fault, yes, but at least Noya didn't have to face Yaku on the bus ride home. Or at future practices.

The rest of the two teams grew disinterested with the silence and returned to what they were saying before, and Daichi did nothing except shake his head. It was hard to tell if that was a good thing or not.

"Tell you what," came a soft voice from under his arm. A small grin stretched Yaku's face. "If your captain says yes to whatever just happened, I'll agree to a date with this Noya-san."

"Not if I kill him first."

To Ryuunosuke's surprise, Daichi didn't immediately say no. The bus ride home was uneventful, another pleasant surprise. Even as Ukai gave them pointers for improvement and encouraging words of progress, Daichi didn't even look his way. When he got home that night, there was a message on his phone from the captain. _Hey._ it read succinctly, but Ryuunosuke knew from experience that was merely the precursor to a long lecture. That's how Daichi worked.

**Outgoing:** hey

He stripped out of his uniform and tossed it to the floor, shuffling boxer-clad under the blankets.

**Incoming:** Do you have minute?

**Outgoing:** i might b able to not pass out for a few mins yea

**Incoming:** I won't be long. I just wanted to ask about earlier.

**Outgoing:** oh u mean w/ noya? yea hes a real card haha

**Incoming:** He can be a little forward, yeah.

**Incoming:** But was he only joking, or do you actually find me delicious?

Ryuunosuke groaned and rubbed at his eyes. He was too tired to do this now, why did Daichi have to do this over text?

**Outgoing:** dont get full of urself daichi san noya san only said ur thighs r delicious

**Incoming:** Unfortunately, that's not how this works. You can't take just my thighs on a date.

**Outgoing:** i can try

**Incoming:** Are you challenging your captain?

**Outgoing:** no im challenging u

A yawn escaped his lips and he set his phone down, but then he thought better about what he was doing and begrudgingly unlocked the screen again.

**Outgoing:** listen im abt to pass out here if u wanna b cryptic then do it tommorow btu if u wannag o out then lets go 2 the zoo saturday ok gnight

Deciding to be embarrassed about his typos in the morning, he locked his screen once more and shuffled deep into his pillow. His phone buzzed four more times before he drifted off.

When he woke up, he reached for his phone and checked through the messages. Daichi had sent him several messages questioning if he was alright, wow that was a lot of typos, one was pure question marks, and the very last one was a confirmation for Saturday.

Ryuunosuke groaned at how painfully easy asking Daichi out was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date

They met by the front gate, with a smile and a slap on the back. Ryuunosuke told Daichi that since he (basically) asked, he'd do the paying in exchange for Daichi calling him senpai. Daichi paid for his own ticket.

"Did you have anything you wanted to see?" Daichi asked as they perused a map of the zoo.

"The gift shop!" Ryuunosuke pointed wildly to the store off to their left.

Daichi raised an eyebrow, but chuckled. "Already? But we haven't seen any of the animals yet."

"Yeah, but how cool would it be to see a tiger in a _tiger hat_?" He bumped shoulders with Daichi, who pointed to the schedule listed on the back of the brochure.

"But if we don't hurry, we're gonna miss the bird sh-"

"THE BIRD SHOW," Ryuunosuke practically screeched, taking Daichi by the hand. "Fuck the tiger hat, let's go!"

\--------

"And this here," called the zookeeper, with an arm full of talons. "Does anybody know what this is?"

The children sitting in the front row- all wearing matching t-shirts with the name of a local elementary school- shouted out different answers. Pigeon! Raven! Parrot! Crow!

"Yes!" the lady said, stroking the bird. "Someone said it! Who said 'crow'?" Ryuunosuke pointedly looked anywhere but the stage. "This, however, is a very special crow- not like the ones you see in the big cities. This is an African Pied Crow." The bird hopped off of her arm, to the ground, and stared pecking at the grass. "As you all can see, Bubba here isn't entirely black like the ones in Tokyo. He's got white all up on the front of him. What he's doing now-" Bubba hopped up onto a tree branch and knocked his beak against the wood. "-he's showing us how he forages. But here, I'm about to show you something called the Catching and Storage behavior. I need a help from a volunteer with a zoo brochure."

Daichi grabbed the back of Ryuunosuke's shirt as he was about to shoot out of his seat. "Don't go knocking children over just to volunteer."

With a grumble, Ryuunosuke raised his hand in a less obtrusive fashion, gently waving the brochure in the air. Before he could hear the lady call on somebody to come up to the stage, he heard a brief flapping of wings and felt the pamphlet being swiped from his hand. "What-"

"Congratulations, you in the fourth row!" The zookeeper clapped. Bubba, on the other hand, flew up into the tree with the paper map in his little birdy feet. "If you were a rabbit, you'd be dead!"

Ryuunosuke stared at her for a moment, flicked his eyes back up to the bird, and shifted over to his date. "What the fuck? Am I gonna get it back?"

"Bubba, can you-? Oh, he isn't coming down. Well. Alright, thank you Bubba! Onto our next guy."

Daichi grabbed Ryuunosuke's shoulder before he could sink into his seat. "Tanaka, look. Does it remind you of anyone?"

The next bird flapping out lazily had giant eyes and wild feathers pulled back way behind its head. "Oh my _God_ , it's the Fukurodani captain."

"Quiet down over there!" called someone from the back row.

"Eat me, sad sack of shi-!" Daichi slapped his hand over Ryuunosuke's mouth.

"Before you go causing trouble at an event targeted toward children, let's go find something else."

\--------

The two of them meandered through the zoo, making their way to the large cat exhibits. The lions were laying about on the rocks and the grass, appearing to be bemoaning the heat, while the tigers seemed to be actually trying to cool off in the bed of water. The most active animals were the peacocks, the blue ones cacawing and shaking their glorious tail feathers at the smaller brown ones.

"How do they find the energy to do a mating dance right now? It's hot as hell out here!," they heard another patron say.

"And what's with all these pigeons flying around?" said someone right beside the first. "I paid to see fancy birds!"

Daichi snorted and immediately stuck his face in his shoulder.

"You okay, Daichi-san?" Ryuunosuke asked with a grin.

"I'm s-orry," the other giggled. "It caught me off-guard haha!"

"Don't be sorry! It was pretty cute actually."

"Shut up, snorting is not cute at all," he said with his face still hidden.

"You're right, it's _delicious_."

Daichi coughed into his elbow to hide his laughter growing much louder. "St-op it, just... pick another animal you wanna go see!"

"NOYA-SAN!"

"Tanaka, stop it!" He moved both hands up to his face and shook with silent laughter.

"No, Daichi-san, Noya-san is here!" Ryuunosuke pointed in front of them to the nearby gorilla enclosure, with a very familiar body pressed up against the wall separating the two mammals. The figure was yelling at the sparse gorillas to do something, he'd fight them if he had to. "Noya-san!"

Noya turned. "Ryuu! Daichi! Glad to see you two worked things out!" Beside him was a very embarrassed Yaku, trying and failing to hide his own amusement at the antics.

"Nice to see you too, Libero-san!"

"Likewise," Yaku said. "Hello Sawamura-kun."

"Yaku-kun." They smiled politely to each other. "Have you guys gotten kicked out of anything yet?"

"Yes and no." Yaku eyed his date. "They wouldn't allow us to enter the tropical forest area when Nishinoya-kun mentioned he wanted to, and I quote, 'kick the ass of every fucking parrot in there.'"

With a harsh sniff, Ryuunosuke balled his hands into fists. "Noya-san, you're so cool!"

"So we haven't been thrown out of anything, but the day is still young."

"Is that a challenge, Morisuke?" Noya beamed.

"Absolutely not."

"We nearly got kicked out of the bird show!" Ryuunosuke put his balled hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. "But Captain Killjoy over here-" cue him jerking his thumb at Daichi, "-wouldn't let me demand my brochure back."

"We can get you another o-"

"Irrelevant!"

"It's not worth getting thrown out over," Daichi said with feigned sweetness. "I won't have you ruining future trips just so you can say you fought the zookeeper."

"So you're planning on coming back with me?" Ryuunosuke said, batting his eye lashes.

"Not if you're threatening violence to the staff and barreling over children to do it."

A hand fell on Ryuunosuke's shoulder, and Noya chuckled loudly. "You and I can come back later and threaten the staff together, Ryuu!"

"Noya-saaaaan!"

"Ryuuuuuu!"

\--------

Daichi suggested they make a quick stop for food and the bathroom before continuing on, to which Ryuunosuke sighed in relief (a little louder than one would've thought a suggestion to piss would get).

Inside the stall, Ryuunosuke pondered to himself if the date was going as smoothly as he hoped it was. Daichi appeared to be having fun, but then again, Daichi always looked like that unless he was angry. And he hadn't heard a complaint yet. Or he just hadn't... heard a complaint, because he himself was too busy focusing on having a good time. He sighed as he washed his hands and told himself to ask Daichi his opinion on cotton candy. Then buy him some cotton candy regardless of the answer.

"Hey, Daichi-san?" Ryuunosuke called as he exited the bathroom, but the older boy was nowhere in sight. "Daichi-san, where'd you go? Don't get lunch without me!" He felt a tap on his shoulder and whipped around.

"I wasn't," Daichi grinned. His hands were hidden behind his back.

"You still wanna get lunch though, right?" Ryuunosuke rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes? That was part of why we walked over here. And well..." Daichi produced a plastic bag from behind him. "Not that I was expecting to keep it a secret for long, but. Here you go."

Ryuunosuke took the bag and opened up. "Whoa shit, you got me a tiger hat??" With a wild laugh, he ripped it out of the back and snapped it onto his head. "Do I look as good as I feel?"

"That depends," Daichi said, crinkling his nose. "How d-"

" _Fuckin' rad is how I feel!_ " In a moment of bliss, with the world's coolest hat on his head and Daichi's snickers filling his ears, Ryuunosuke grabbed Daichi's hands. "Can I like kiss you or whatever?"

The smile on Daichi's face grew wider as he nodded, and they both leaned into each other. After a few fumbled attempts, lips found lips and Ryuunosuke squeezed Daichi's hands.

"You know what this means, right?" Ryuunosuke murmured against Daichi's mouth.

"That we're officially a couple?"

Ryuunosuke backed up and looked at his date for a second. "I was just gonna say, we have to go see the tigers again, but if you insist!"

Another smile graced Daichi's face and he put an arm around Ryuunosuke's waist. "Can we see the elephants first? We haven't been over there."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ryuunosuke leaned into the touch. "Hope you like cotton candy."

"Actu-"

"Tough shit, Daichi-san!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im going to bed hope you liked it nico!

**Author's Note:**

> sweeps all my other unfinished projects under the metaphorical rug because this one's actually important  
> hope u enjoyed, i am all about the rarepairs


End file.
